Vegeta's Questions And Answers!
by Vegena
Summary: Vegeta has faced the strongest fighters in the whole galaxy but none are as strong or as beautiful as Bulma Briefs! Will Vegeta over come his pride to be with the only women he has ever loved! RATING HAS GONE UP!
1. The Begining

_Summary: Vegeta has faced the strongest fighters in the whole galaxy! But none are as strong or as beautiful as Bulma Briefs! Vegeta must over come his pride to be with the only woman he has every loved! Meanwhile Bulma must choose between her childhood sweet heart, Yumcha! Or the mighty Prince Vegeta! I do not own any rights of DBZ and I am NOT making money from writing fanfiction. Rated pg-13  
  
Aurthor notes: '...'thinking "..." speaking Oh and I would like to thank Charmaine Coates for MAKING me put my fanfiction on the net Cheers Char!  
  
Vegeta's Questions And Answers!_

_The beginning.  
  
'One thousand and eight...One thousand and nine...One thousand and ten... 'As Vegeta started to warm down from his days training the rain pored down out side on earth's surface!  
  
'...One thousand and twenty seven... 'It was the middle of winter and the weather was a bad as the Sayain Prince himself. He didn't even know why he was living on 'this stupid ball of mud they call a planet' the only reason he was hear was to defeat the androids which Dr Gero was creating in his secret lab. Vegeta only had about 2 and half years to train until they came.  
  
Three weeks ago and young man, whose name only Kararot knew, had came from the future to warn them all. That they had about 2 years to train in preparation for the strongest pair of beast you would ever meet.  
  
Vegeta hated the young man. He could turned super Sayain at such a young aged, he wanted to make the purple hair freak pay dearly for achieving it before the mighty Prince of Sayain's could even grasped it with his powerful fingers.  
  
'...Two thousand...there that should be enough...now for food'. He walked out of the gravity room that was made by Dr Briefs; the rain pored down on his faced and soaked his flaming black hair. His dark eyes searched for the whereabouts of the front door to the Brief's house. He turned the doorknob and let himself in.  
  
Vegeta had came to live with the Briefs after his trip to Namik, they were kind enough to take him in and feed and clothed him. Not only that but built him his very own gravity machine, which he remained locked up in all day until he was hungry, then he would return back to civilisation. After his meal prepared by Mrs Briefs he would retire to bed for a well-earned sleep.  
  
As he made his way to the kitchen his sensitive Sayain ears could hear sounds of pitiful crying. The closer he got the louder the crying became. He knew who it was! It was the Briefs girl.  
  
Maybe her pitiful boyfriend never picked her up again he smirked Too bad such a lovely creature Bulma Briefs was not only beautiful but was one of the smartest woman on earth. She had it all brains, beauty, friends and money. The only thing she didn't have in Vegeta's opinion was a dissent boyfriend who didn't cheat on her 10 times a day with random women he'd met in a bar or night club.  
  
He walked into the kitchen dressed in his blue spandex and looked over at the table. Bulma was there with her green hair pulled into a messy bun. Her face was cover by her arms that lay rested on the table. Bulma hadn't notice that Vegeta had come in so she continued to cry. Vegeta looked over at Bulma one more time. She was wearing her white p.j's, which, clung to her perfect figure.  
  
Showing off her womanly curves which Vegeta loved to watch. 'What I am thinking?' he walked over to the frigid and pulled out the plate which had ' Vegeta' written on a plain piece of paper sitting on top of the plate.  
  
He slammed the frigid door shut making Bulma jumped and look up. Vegeta looked over to her and saw her beautiful ocean blue eyes were filled with tears and running down her perfect face. Bulma notice he had seen the tears and quickly wiped them away."Hay Vegeta, training late aren't you?" Vegeta looked over at the kitchen clock and saw that it was 1.35am. He walked over and sat down in the chair opposite to Bulma and gobble down his food.  
  
"How is your training coming along" Bulma asked Vegeta in a sweet voice_

_"Fine" he mumbled threw a mouth full of spaghetti.  
  
Bulma nodded. She wanted to cry she wanted to die. 'Why cant no one love me, is there something wrong with me. Am I not pretty enough...smart enough...am I too smart...' a thousand reason ran through her mind as a tear ran down her cheek. Why is she crying now, she knew that Yumcha was bad news...should I leave or say something  
  
"Woman what are you blabbering about now?" Vegeta said in a rather hash voice as Bulma broke down in tears and lent her head against the table with her arms around her head protectively. 'Shit what did I say...'  
  
"Woman stop crying...woman...are you listening to me?" Bulma nodded slowly _

_"I...I...I cant...its just..." she continued to cry as Vegeta started to eat. _

_"Woman...you shouldn't cry over that loser you call a boyfriend" she continued to cry." I mean you can do so much better"_

_Then she stopped.  
  
Vegeta looked up. She was starring at him. Perfect blue eyes were now shinning from all the tears she had shed. 'Why is she looking at me?' she sniffed once more then walked over to the kitchen sink, turned on the tap and let the water gather up in her palms and threw the cool water against her face. 'That's better' she though and she dried her face and sat back down.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"For what"  
  
"For bringing me to my senses" she smiled. Vegeta looked away and continued to eat. Bulma then slowly got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. Before she left Vegeta to his meal Bulma turned back round and whispered  
  
"Night Vegeta" when Vegeta turned around, she was gone! Finally he finished his meal and quietly walked up stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Vegeta room was on the third floor next door to Bulma's. They were the only one's who lived on that floor. Bulma's parents slept on the second, and Vegeta loved having a whole floor to him self. Well almost to him self.  
  
He walked past Bulma's room and went straight into his._

_He began to wonder around and think to him self, he then fell onto his bed and tried to sleep._

_He led there for an hour before he began to get thirsted. So he walked back down stairs quickly and grabbed a glass of water._

_After the cool water refreshed his throat he walked back up stairs._

_He could see that Bulma's door was slightly open. He looked in and saw her sleeping on her bed. She must have been crying all night to her self. He walked in and looked at her peaceful, beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly through her slightly parted lips.  
  
She looked like an angel. Vegeta notice that she was shivering, he looked down and saw her covers were spread beneath her small feet.  
  
He gently pulled the clovers over her and moved a small stand of her hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ears. He stood there for a few seconds and took him her form. 'What I am doing?' he said, finally snapped out off the trance and walked out closing the door behind him.When he got to his room he fell onto his bed yelling at himself, for looking at the woman in that way.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' He thought. Slowly his eyelids became heavy and he too soon started to drift off into a well-earned dreamless sleep.  
  
Well hope you like the 1st chapter i will write the second one when I get back from holiday in 2 weeks time...please email with all the good and bad points_

_Vegena_

_X_


	2. The Connextion

_I do not own DragonBallZ. I am not making any money from writing fanfiction. So PLEASE don't sue me. Thanks a lot. _

_AUTHORS MESSAGE: Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. If you do/don't, please write me a review anyway. _

_I enjoy reading all my good and bad points. I just wanted to thank my brother for helping me write this chapter. Well here goes with my new chapter. _

'_...'Thinking "." Speaking. _

_Vegeta's Questions And Answers! _

_The Connection   
  
As Bulma walked up the stairs towards her bedroom; she couldn't help but think about her X boyfriend Yumcha. She had just left the kitchen after pouring her heart out about Yumcha until Vegeta came in a told her some interesting points. _

'_You can do better' Vegeta's voiced raced though her mind. But at this point she didn't want Vegeta's voice in her head she wanted Yamaha's. _

_Or did she. _

_A thousand questions still ran threw her head. She just couldn't get over the fact that he had never shown up for their date. _

_She reached her bedroom door. Turning the doorknob, she opened the door and closed it behind her. _

_Slowly, she walked towards her bed and flopped down upon the soft material. _

_As she lay there, she began to think to her self. _

_Does he still love me? _

_A tear ran down her face. _

_Did he ever love me?_

She wiped her eyes and started to walk towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and cleaned off the rest of her used makeup. She then took of her clothes and threw them on a wooden chair, which was located in the corner off the bathroom. She let the air cover her body for a few short seconds before she entered the shower.

'I need to clear my head!' she thought to herself.

She needed to think about something else other then men. Well she needed to think about something else, other than one man.

She turned on the shower and let the water clean her naked body of all the memories and feelings she once had. After what seemed like an eternity, Bulma was finally relaxed.

But it didn't last long.

The water was all ready starting to get cold. Bulma finally decided it was time to get out and to get some well-earned sleep.

She climbed out of the shower and pulled her blue fluffy towel around her wet body and walked slowly out. She walked towards her mirror, which sat neatly on her dressing room table.

She picked up her brush and began to comb her long silky hair.

As she brushed her hair she began to think. The main subject was Yumcha.

More questions ran thought her head.

Faster and faster her head began to spin.

Why was he late?

Did he forget?

Where is he?

Who is he with?

Her head stopped spinning and the brush that was once connected to her hair was now falling towards the floor.

Fear stuck her heart. She never thought about this new question before.

What if he met someone else? Would Yumcha dump her?

No he wouldn't. Would he?

Ever since Bulma was 16 she wanted to marry Yumcha. She could still remember the first day their eyes connected.

And the magic that floated, around Bulma's head and heart.

Her and her best mate Goku were out, looking for the Dragonball's in the boiling hot desert. When all of a sudden they bump into a mysterious, young man.

It was Yumcha. He was a desert bandit at that point and a handsome one too.

Bulma could still remember how Yumcha use to act around women. He got weak in the knees and would either run away, or fall over.

And running was the most popular option in that day.

But he was now over this, and chatting up women had become his first and favourite hobby.

Bulma picked the brush up from the floor and continued to brush her hair again.

Then she stopped.

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They got louder and louder.

It was Vegeta.

Even though he was quiet, Bulma could still hear every move he was making.

She heard him walk right past her bedroom door. Close his door quickly and then fall on his bed.

He must have been tiered. He never comes to bed this early

Bulma knew most of Vegeta's sleeping patterns. Her room was right next door to the Sayain Prince him self.

Every night she would hear him stomp up the stair and slam his door behind him, in a fit of rage.

Of course Bulma knew why he would do this every night. It was always the same reason.

He still hadn't reached Super Sayain and Vegeta was dead set on defeating Goku.

Vegeta and Goku, both came from a planet called 'Vegeta' which unfortunately was destroyed. They both came from a planet where the sayians ruled and where Goku's real name was Kararot.

Vegeta would tell Bulma that the Sayain's had been one of the strongest races in the galaxy.

But sadly the planet and its people were destroyed, when they were children. By an evil creature called Freezer.

Who Goku, had the pleasure of killing on Namik.

Lucky Goku was on planet Earth and Vegeta was living with Freezer at the time. So none of them were hurt when their planet got destroyed.

Since Vegeta had no relatives to live with, Freezer took him in and raised him to be a monster. Since Freezer never knew that Goku was still alive. Goku remained on Earth and had a peaceful loving life unlike Vegeta.

But as Vegeta grew older, he became more aware of Freezer and the truth about his planet and started to plot against Freezer.

Along with Nappa, and Radits. Who were also Sayain's.

Radits was Goku's older brother. But Goku and Piccolo killed Radits when Radits had came to Earth to see if Goku had destroyed it yet and after seeing that the Earth was still there and surviving, Radits kidnap Goku's son, Gohan, in a pitiful attempt to make Goku join the Sayain's. But it didn't work and Goku had later killed Radits that day.

Then there was Nappa who was killed by Vegeta Nappa had failed to defeat Goku in a battle and Vegeta considered him to be weak and felt the need to kill him.

Meanwhile Goku grew up on earth and was raised by an old man who he considers to by his grandfather.

The kind old man's name was Gohan

Who Goku named his first son after. Grandpa Gohan always said that Goku was a horrible little monster as a child.

But lucky he fell down a cliff when he was young and hit his head and became a happy, loving boy from that day on wards.

On Namik, Vegeta and Goku fought together. But Vegeta was killed but then brought back with the Dragonball's and now he lives with Bulma and her family.

Not only did Bulma invite Vegeta to live with her. Her and her father built him a gravity machine, where he remains locked in all day.

Vegeta always trains hard. He would wake up early every morning. Train all day, apart from when he was hungry.

Then he would make his way to the kitchen and demand that Bulma make him his dinner.

Then she would shout 'Make it your self' and then they will argue until someone lost.

Of course Vegeta is never one to back down from a good fight and will stay and make Bulma life hard.

But Bulma being Bulma would also stay and fight. In the end one of them gave up.

She loved it when she would make Vegeta's cheeks go bright red with anger. But it took a lot to make him do this so she will give it all her mouth, just so she could win and see him be defected by a 'mere earth woman'.

Sadly Vegeta won 80 of the time. So it was nearly always Bulma who would storm off, with her cheeks grower redder every time that she thought about their arguments.

Vegeta had always had that effect on her. Whenever they saw each other they would argue. Sometimes Bulma will enjoy it and she could tell Vegeta thought the same.

Which kind of made it exciting.

She knew Vegeta loved fighting with her. She could see it in his eyes.

His eyes would tell her anything.

When he is frustrated, angry or sad. Bulma always knows.

She didn't know why, it was just a reaction that she has towards him. She didn't mind it though it is something that she treasures since no one really knows Vegeta.

After thinking about her little 'gift' that she has, she put down her brush and got dressed into her favourite pink p.j's.

She then crawled into bed and snuggled up in her blankets.

Her eyes were starting to become heavy. She started to drift off into a deep sleep.

She started to think about Yumcha again. But her thoughts started to wonder about other things.

Vegeta was one of these things.

Bulma started thinking about her and Vegeta's... connection.

She had no idea what this thing was.

But she knew one thing.

That she wanted this 'connection' to stay.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hope you like it! PLEASE write me a review, so I can see if I

should write the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapters will be

a lot better than these two.

Well see ya around.

Vegena

-------X-------


	3. I'll Make Them Pay!

_**I do not own DragonBallZ Z or any of the characters. So please don't sue me! And I just wanted to thank my brother for helping me write this chapter. Cheers Bro! Well hope you enjoy!  
  
...Thinking  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
Bulma woke up to the bright morning sun shining on her beautiful face.  
  
She pulled her self out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Arggg I look awful," She said to herself. After doing her business she walked back into her room and took her dressing gown down from the door and wrapped it around herself.  
  
She then walked slowly down stairs, "Stupid morning..." she mumbled quietly to herself.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen Vegeta, who was looking wide-awake as usual and was sitting down waiting for his breakfast to be prepared.  
  
"Woman where is my breakfast?"  
  
"I told you Vegeta...my name is BULMA not woman. Bulma would you like me to spell it for you slowly so your pea brain can handle it"**_

_**"No need for that woman. My 'pea brain' doesn't need to store any useless information"**_

_**Bulma feeling sleepy and tied couldn't be bothered to get into an argument with the suck up prince.  
  
So instead she walked over to the cooker and began to make Vegeta's breakfast.  
  
"Stupid woman!"  
  
"Stupid Prince!"  
  
Silent was then heard until Bulma slammed down Vegeta's breakfast in front of him.  
  
He ate it in silence as Bulma washed up the plates from the previous night.  
  
As she did this, Vegeta stared at her.  
  
He stared from her face, right down to her toes.  
  
She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
Vegeta wondered why he felt these 'attractions' towards this earth woman.  
  
If my father were alive, he would kill me for even thinking off the idea.  
  
He closed his eyes. He loved his father.  
  
Even though he was taught not to love, feel or show any kindness towards others.  
  
He could never stop thinking about his father.  
  
What would his life be like if Freezer never destroyed his planet? What would his father be like if he was still alive? Did his father ever love him?  
**_

_**Was his father proud of him?**_

_**Bloody questions  
  
Vegeta then decided to continue to eat his breakfast.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Bulma looked at t he clock. 8.27am "Who could that be?"  
  
She pulled her dressing gown tighter and went to answer the door.  
  
Vegeta watched carefully as Bulma walked out of the kitchen.  
  
He got up, disposed of his plate in the sink and stood by the kitchen door.  
  
Who could be knocking this early in the morning?  
  
"What are you doing here?" He heard Bulma shout at the mystery person at the door.  
  
Vegeta had to be noisy; he pocked his head around the corner, only to lay eyes on the woman's ex-boyfriend.  
  
Yumcha.  
  
"What's up babe?" he asked with a smile on his smug face. "Can I come in?"  
  
As Yumcha went to walk in, Bulma slammed her palm into the doorframe. Stopping him from taking another step further.  
  
"Hay chill babe!" he laughed, "What's got into you?"  
  
"I'll tell you" Bulma began.**_

_**Vegeta was now laughing quietly under his breath; he couldn't believe that this earth idiot was actually trying to win the earth woman's heart back.  
  
But then again, if I were sleeping with her I would want her back too.  
  
"First of all you were late for our date again!" She screamed "And I have no idea what you were doing...or should I say WHO you were doing! And now you show up here like you own me, well I've had it..."  
  
Vegeta could feel his laughter rising in him; he couldn't believe how this was turning out. Usually Bulma would take him back and they would make up and kiss and cuddle all night, but this time it was different.  
  
He could see Bulma's face growing redder and Yumcha slowly steeping back so that he could get away from Bulma's wrath.  
  
Just seeing Yumcha's face made Vegeta want to laugh. He couldn't take it any longer he walked back into the kitchen and burst out laughing.  
  
Of course Yumcha and Bulma heard this.  
  
Usually Bulma would be mad at Vegeta for listening into her and Yumcha's private conversations, but this time she couldn't help but smile, At least he thinks it funny she giggled to herself.  
  
She didn't know why but ever since that day Yumcha never turned up for her date, she hasn't stop thinking about the Sayain Prince. What's gotten into me? She asked not knowing the answer or the trouble that will come out of asking it.  
  
Yumcha on the other hand didn't like the fact that Vegeta was living so close to Bulma. He also didn't like the fact that he had caught Vegeta staring at Bulma sexually in the past.  
  
In fact he didn't like Vegeta full stop. And now is the time to tell him where to go he thought to himself as he found the courage to face what most normal people would dare not answer.  
  
"Hay keep your nose out of our business!" Yumcha shouted to the laughing Sayain Prince, who was now in fits on laughter on the kitchen floor. Holding on to the wooden cabernets for support. He finally stopped laughing and decided to teach this weak human some manners.  
  
Time to put him in his place Vegeta thought as he got up, then walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door and his prey, Yumcha.  
  
"What did you say?" Vegeta asked him, crossing his arms at the same time.  
  
"I said keep you nose out of our business" Yumcha paused.  
  
But he decided that he wasn't going to leave it there.  
  
"I've seen the way you stair at Bulma and I don't like it"  
  
"What?" Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time, making them look at each other.  
  
Then they both burst of laughing.  
  
"You idiot Yumcha, me and Vegeta" Bulma laughed "Give me a break"  
  
"Do you really think that I would stair at the woman? I mean come on, only you would want to go out with that" he pointed to Bulma  
  
Yumcha stood there in stock. They were laughing at him.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" he shouted as he threw a punch towards Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing and grabbed Yumcha's fist.  
  
Yumcha cried out in pain as Vegeta crushed his hand under his power fist.  
  
Bulma stopped laughing she knew she had to do something, but what?  
  
"Vegeta stop it" she ran over to Vegeta and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please" she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its...not right"  
  
They stood like that for a few seconds. Her bright blue eyes, clashing with his dark, cold ones.  
  
Even though Yumcha was in pain he saw this. As he stared at them something clicked in his head.  
  
They were so perfect together. Like they fit together.  
  
What I am thinking? Yumcha though But it seems so right for them to be together Yumcha knew this was crazy but the more he though about it the more it didn't seem crazy.  
  
Suddenly Yumcha pain over written his thoughts and he screamed once more.  
  
Vegeta heard this and broke out of the trance that Bulma and he were sharing.  
  
He looked at the human and back at the beauty holding his arm. She looked scared and her eyes shined with fear.  
  
He didn't like the though that he caused he to feel like that, so slowly he let go of Yumcha's hand.  
  
But Vegeta's eyes never left Bulma's.  
  
"Thank you!" she smiled.  
  
Yumcha walked towards the door holding his hand.  
  
"Bulma, I am sorry! And I hope you find someone worthy of your love" then Yumcha walked away holding his now broken hand closed to his heart.  
  
He loved Bulma very much but he couldn't help but think that Bulma belonged to Vegeta, and it was best to leave it up to them to get together.  
  
"Thank you again Vegeta" Bulma smiled "I know that your probably going to shout at me for saying this but, that was really nice and I...well I really appreciate it"  
  
Bulma was about to walk away but something strong grabbed her arm.  
  
As she turned round she came face to face with Vegeta. A strange feeling came over her.  
  
Was she really attractive to this man who has destroyed millions of people, and made their lives a misery.  
  
No she couldn't be. Could she.  
  
"Yes" she said slowly.  
  
"I...don't mention it" he let go of her arm and quickly walked up stairs to his bedroom. He needed somewhere quite to think and his room was the best option that his brain came up with.  
  
Bulma just stood there. She didn't know what just happen.  
  
Vegeta was about to say something to her but he walked away.  
  
Men! She whispered in her head. Don't know what they want and they don't know what they need either!  
  
Bulma grabbed her car keys and walked out, she needed to be out of the house she didn't know where she as going to go. Apart from that it had to be quite, fun and somewhere where she would be able to spend money.  
  
The mall.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma's car pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards the city.  
  
Why do I feel so...weird around her? He pulled his curtains together and walked towards his bed.  
  
He then fell backwards and closed his eyes and though very carefully about what had just happen.  
  
Why did it happen, he should of just killed that idiot and got it over with. Bulma would have forgiven him sooner or later.  
  
Then another though popped into his head. Why did the woman have to forgive him? 'I mean its not like I care.'  
  
Dam woman, its all her fault. I should have killed that idiot Yumcha. But I didn't, because of her  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Dam her for being so different.  
  
True Bulma was beautiful and was different than most females, but then again she has been bought up in a world of aliens and monsters trying to destroy her planet. 'And one of those monsters was me' Vegeta mumbled in his head, he couldn't help but feel this bit a guilt sliver into his mind. He decided to discharge these thought and continue with his original one, Bulma.  
  
What does she have that other women don't?  
  
Vegeta though hard and long and came up with SOME reasons that were good enough.  
  
O.k. she has a great ass! She's smart. She's beautiful. Great figure!  
  
But one reason stood out from all the rest of her amazing ascents.  
  
She's Bulma!  
  
As Vegeta though more and more about all the questions that plagued his mind about Bulma he started to drift into a deep sleep.  
  
But even in his dreams she haunted him. She plagued him with her eyes and her beauty.  
  
He was running. Running away from his feelings again.  
  
As he ran faster a black fog grew suddenly out of the darkness and grew darker and thicker by the minuet.  
  
Faster and faster her ran.  
  
He turned behind him to see that the coal black fog turn into an ocean blue colour.  
  
A beautiful pair of amazing blue eyes began to form.  
  
Vegeta wanted to run, this was the part of the dream he hated, the part what made him feel even more emotions.  
  
The eyes began to form a face.  
  
Then the face began to form a body.  
  
The most beautiful creature was standing in front of him. The creature began to walk towards him sexily.  
  
"Don't run Vegeta, you know you want me" it spoke in a calm sexy voice.  
  
Almost as if she knew him.  
  
"It don't want to run, I want to stay her forever!" Vegeta replied, "I don't want to run anymore, I'm ready"  
  
"Good" the creature got closer; he could see her more clearly.  
  
Beautiful skin, astonishing eyes, a perfect figure.  
  
It was Bulma.  
  
"Kiss me Vegeta" His soft red lips moved closer to his.  
  
His powerful hands went to caress her silky white skin.  
  
He was so close. He could feel her hot breath slide around his own lips.  
  
She smelled so good.  
  
His lips were centimetres apart from hers.  
  
His hands were about to touch her; their lips were about to kiss when...  
  
"Ahh" He sat up quickly, earning a big head rush in the progress.  
  
"No not again, I hate these dreams" he led back down and started to drift back to sleep I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
To hear her, scream his name. Until her throat was sore and blood red. To touch and caress her soft skin with his lips.  
  
He closed his eyes thinking about it. He could feel himself growing with the though of this new excitement.  
  
SLAM!  
  
He jumped.  
  
Vegeta quickly sat up and walked towards his door. He opened it slowly.  
  
"Ow stupid leg"  
  
It was Bulma  
  
"Why can't everything go right for once?" she was crying, probably about her argument with Yumcha.  
  
Then all of a sudden, it was silent. Vegeta could hear nothing.  
  
No crying, no banging. No nothing.  
  
He opened his door more and saw that she was now stood on the stairs with her hand to her head covering her face.  
  
She looked up. Vegeta's mouth dropped.  
  
On her beautiful face was a purple bruise the size of Vegeta's fist.  
  
"What happen?" Vegeta asked still in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"I...I...I don't remember everything apart from..." she started to rock from side to side. "Vegeta...I think... I think I'm going to..."  
  
Her face went pale and her hands went to her slender sides.  
  
Then she began to fall.  
  
"Bulma" Vegeta shouted  
  
He ran forward and grabbed her arm. He was just in time.  
  
She didn't fall down the stairs.  
  
"Thank God" he whispered  
  
He picked Bulma up and took her into his bedroom and laid her down gently.  
  
He pulled her top and trouser off slowly as to not hurt her, leaving her only in her black underwear.  
  
Nice underwear He though as he slapped his head. What am I thinking? .  
  
He pulled the clovers up to her chin and walked down stairs to collect a bowl of warm water and a bathing cloth.  
  
He then walked back to his room and began to clean her bruises and the rest of her angel like face.  
  
As he cleaned her face a look of anger laid apon his.  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening but he knew one thing...  
  
"Who ever did this to you I will make them pay!" He whispered into her ear, as he continued to clean away the blood from around her face once more.  
  
"I will make them pay"  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's the end of chapter 3, what did you think. Good, bad. You tell me. Looking forward to reading you reviews, make sure you tell the truth so I know if I should write the 4 chapter. Thanks for reading. Vegena. ---X---**_


	4. Sleeping Beauty

I do not own DragonBallZ or any of the characters. So please don't sue me! I usually thank people when I write a new chapter but this time I don't know whom to thank, so I will just say... thanks for all your great reviews and I hope that I get some more good ones! Thanks everyone Vegena X

"..." Speaking '...'Thinking  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sleeping Beauty.  
  
As Vegeta watched Bulma sleeping soundless on his bed he watched her closely as her sparking features changed.  
  
Her beautiful shoulder length green hair was spread across his pillow gently and a little strand was starting to fall over her face, Vegeta carefully moved the strand and tucked it behind her slender ears.  
  
'She looks a lot better when she isn't shouting at me' he laughed to himself.  
  
He walked over to his window and looked out side, it was starting to get dark and the sun was already settling for the night.  
  
He looked back over at Bulma and saw that she still slept, her face was starting get worse, her once beautiful blue eyes were now covered in a dark blue bruise and her left leg had a small cut on it. It wasn't deep or life threatening but I would hurt for a couple of days, she might even have a limp but nothing that can cause permanent damage.  
  
He turned around and continued admiring the bright and beautiful sun. It was now touching the hills and slowly falling, it was a beautiful site to watch.  
  
But he couldn't concentrate properly; he was totally focus on Bulma and the questions that he couldn't wait to ask her.  
  
Who had hurt her?  
  
Who would want to hurt her?  
  
And why?  
  
So many questions, that needed to be answered, but until Bulma woke up and by the looks off it he would have to wait a while until his questions can be answered.

He decided to sit down on a chair in the dark corner of the room. He couldn't think straight and he needed some air. He walked over to the doors and open them, he walked on to the porch and leant against the railings.

He began to think about whom Bulma's attacker could be.  
  
He started to feel angry and concerned at the same time, what was this new feeling that creep up inside of him? When did it get there? And why was it there?  
  
'Arggg this is her fault' he looked at Bulma, who was sleeping peacefully on this bed. 'I should kill her now and go looking for that idiot Kararot' he said with anger in his voice, he couldn't believe that he was still on this planet and for what? He didn't know himself, 'maybe because you got no where else to go'

He began to study her features once more, but this time more carefully.  
  
He studied her hair all the way down to her toes. He studied her lips, her legs, her breast.

He walked back into his room, closing the doors and walked towards the bed. He knelt down beside it and watched her.  
She was starting to breath easier now and not so heavily, like she was being chased. Maybe she was dreaming of her attacker.  
  
Thinking about Bulma's attacker made Vegeta grow more impatient, he couldn't wait any longer but he knew that he had too. He had to concentrate on something else, but couldn't think of anything else apart from Bulma.  
  
He jumped up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
He looked around the room to try and find something that would take his mind off of Bulma.  
  
But the only thing that he could think of was how dark the room was, it was nearly completely black due to the fact that Vegeta never turned the light on and the sun was nearly down for the night.  
  
After careful thinking he still couldn't think of anything, so he decided to walk back to the bed and kneel down once more.  
  
He touched her bruised cheek softly which earned him and little moan from Bulma sweet mouth.  
  
"On seconds thoughts... you are too beautiful to waste little one". He whispered out loud.  
  
He walked over to the curtains and closed them, leaving the room in complete darkness.  
  
He thought about the last time when him and Bulma were left in the dark after the city had a blackout.  
  
There was no light to be seen.

Flashback  
  
"Woman, woman where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here Vegeta and my name is Bulma, not woman. Would you like me to spell it for you?"  
  
"I know how to spell your name, its W.O.M.A.N. now answer my question. Why is it dark and why are the lights out, turn them back on right now, I can't finish my training"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Vegeta but there looks like there is a power cut and we are going to have to wait until the city gets its power back, where are you anyway"  
  
The whole of Capsule Corp was in darkness and when Bulma looked out of the window, she found out that it wasn't just Capsule Corp but the whole city too.

Bulma tried to look for Vegeta in the dark but couldn't find him.

'Where did he go?'

"I'm right here!" he shouted in Bulma's ear making her scream.  
  
"Don't do that you jerk!"  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
He couldn't see anything apart from some out lines of certain shapes, but one thing stood out the most.  
  
Bulma's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Vegeta are you still there?"  
  
"Of course I am woman where do you think I would be?"  
  
"Well I don't know maybe you left or something!"  
  
Vegeta could tell by the sound off her voice that she was pissed he just loved getting on her nerves.  
  
"Don't you have candles on this stupid planet?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we do you jackass! I just have to find them"  
  
"Well hurry up and find them, how do you expect me to train in the dark?"  
  
"The only thing I expect you to do is to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bulma screamed at him, he was driving her up the wall.  
  
Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass?  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up woman; I'm a prince and a guessed in your house, you can't talk to me like that. In fact I should blast you into the next dimension for you nerve"  
  
"Please do it quickly so I wont have to listen to your over grown mouth any longer" she smirked at him, she wished that she never even invited him to live with her, but on the other hand he was kind of cute.  
  
Bulma blushed, how could she think about Vegeta that way, so what if he had a nice ass and a bad boy image, he was still a jerk.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I know what you said woman you don't have to repeat it"  
  
"Then why did you ask me to repeat it?" she smirked again.  
  
"Well... I don't know stop asking me questions and find the darn candles"  
  
"Yes all mighty prince Vegeta" she bowed "Anything else?"  
  
"Stop taking the piss would be nice"  
  
"Nice, I didn't know that you even knew that word existed"  
  
Vegeta growled at her 'How dare she! That little...'  
  
"Well hurry up then, shesh!" Bulma shouted and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
They both walked down the stairs and started to look in draws.  
  
After they couldn't find them they started on the cupboards.  
  
"Found them" Bulma said and grabbed the matchsticks which were by the side of the candles, with one flick the match was lit and a small flame was starting to form on the candlewick.  
  
"Happy?" Bulma said in sarcastic voice.  
  
"No because it is still pitch black, what am I going to do until the lights come back on?"  
  
"Well let's take a walk out side its not that dark and the moon is bright"  
  
Even though the room was black Bulma could see the shape of Vegeta's eyebrows raise.  
  
"Come on it will be fun"  
  
"Fun!"  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
"Fine but don't touch me" he walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.  
  
Bulma watched him as best as she could and laughed, then she too walked towards the door.  
  
They have been walking for 15 minutes and still the city was covered in darkness.  
  
"The moon is so bright tonight, isn't is beautiful?"  
  
Vegeta looked up. When he was little he always loved to look at the moon.  
  
He was only a boy and had just come back from training with Zarbon and had the shit kicked out of him as per usual. But after this he used to just sit and watch the moon thinking about his planet and how he would loved to see it and his people one more time, even if it was just for a second, just so he could see his father.  
  
Suddenly he snapped out of it and looked over towards Bulma. He was just about to give her a rude comment when this weird new feeling washed over him.  
  
She looked beautiful and her bright blue eyes sparkled as the moon hit them slowly making her look even more attractive than she already was.

Everything about her was just beautiful, even her big mouth.  
  
Bulma began to feel uncomfortable, it was to quit, so she turned to talk to Vegeta but noticed that he was just staring at her and it made her feel a little excited deep down in her stomach.  
  
Then something hit her, why was he looking at her. She turned to the side to make sure that it was her he was looking at and not someone else behind her.  
  
But no one was there, meaning that it was her who had captured his dark eyes.  
  
Suddenly they both realised how close they were to each other.  
  
The gap closed between them, they were about to kiss when...  
  
BLAM.  
  
The lights came on in the house.  
  
Both of them were now feeling embarrassed. They didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
It was Bulma who broke the cold silence.  
  
"Well I better go and see what damage the black out has done...Bye Vegeta"  
  
She ran off as quickly as she could and Vegeta locked him self-back in the training room.

Both of them never talked of that night again.

END OF FLASHBACKHe could still remember how she smelled and how her eyes looked as he leant towards her.  
  
She actually looked pretty scared but excited at the same time. Which made Vegeta's heart beat race.  
  
"What should I do with you? You could get me into so much trouble one of these days"  
  
Bulma moved her head to the side and continued to sleep as Vegeta watched her like a vulture eyeing its prey.  
  
He needed an answer to these questions.  
  
What was this strange feeling that he felt when ever he looked at Bulma?  
  
Her beautiful blue eyes, her long silky green hair. (Sorry if I said it was blue, but it's just that Bulma's hair changes colour in some countries. Sorry again)

Not to mention her long smooth leg's, 'I wonder what they would feel like wrapped...what I am thinking'  
  
Bulma's head turned towards Vegeta.  
  
'She is beautiful, wait I shouldn't be thinking about her in that way, she is a human. A stupid, ugly, fat human'  
  
He thought carefully about what he had just said and looked down at her again.  
  
Her smooth, creamy stomach was perfectly flat. Her face was stunning and had features that a woman would die for and not to mention that she was one of the smartest women on earth.  
  
'Well maybe she isn't that bad after all and she is cute! Maybe I could use her for when I beat Kararot...yeah she could build me a army, no I wouldn't need a army...I know she could be my servant, yeah that's it'  
  
He smirked with an evil grin and moved closer towards her face.  
  
'Maybe she could be more than just a servant' he laughed quietly and went to touch her face, his fingers got inches away from her when all of a sudden.  
  
"Mmmm Vegeta"  
  
'Oh shit, how I am going to get out of this'  
  
She had woke up and was staring at him, confused and worried.  
  
"What...happened?" she asked and moved her hand slowly to her forehead and rubbed.

She was about to sit up when she realised that if she did, she would probably bump into Vegeta's head 'Why is he this close to me?'  
  
"Vegeta...What are you doing?"

He didn't know what to say he could tell her the truth and get a slap for it or he could lie. But what could say, he couldn't think of anything believable to say with out it sounding like a bunch of bullshit.  
  
Then he thought something.  
  
"Well...I...I had too"  
  
But the words just wouldn't come out, he couldn't lie.  
  
"I thought that...Well you see"  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Bulma thought, "It doesn't matter, what happen to me?"  
  
"I was hoping that you would tell me that"  
  
Bulma thought for a long time but couldn't remember anything, why did she leave in the first place, where did this happen and most importantly why?  
  
"Woman..."  
  
Vegeta could see her eyes straining, he could see that she was concentrating hard, like she was looking for something she has lost.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked again.  
  
'Why did this happen?' she just couldn't remember, her head started to hurt and she started to feel dizzy.  
  
She put her hand on her forehead and started to shake her head side to side.  
  
"I...I...I don't remember" She said slowly.

I hope you liked this chapter sorry it wasn't that long but I wrote it quickly. The next one will be better, I hope please. Tell me what you think and how I can improve it thanks! And if you liked this story then could you please check out some of my other and tell me what you think about them (ok actually there is only one lol) thanks again! XxX  
  
Next time:  
  
ChiChi visits and has her mind set on who beat up Bulma  
  
Join in next time for the exciting episode of DragonBallZ (That was a little piss take by the way lol)  
  
Vegena X 


	5. What No Thank You!

Hay guys! I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter and that its short but I will try better next time. Any here's the fic...

_**BUT PLEASE REVIEW ME, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS!!!**_

What No Thank You!

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Vegeta asked the confused Bulma.

"Well I remember seeing you there" she pointed to the door fame where Vegeta stood before she collapsed "And the rests a blur!"

_Vegeta couldn't believe this, he had waited so long and to find out that she couldn't remember how was he going to find the attacker now._

"_I need to get up," Bulma said shakily._

"_Don't you dare it could do more damage, just lay there for a while, whilst I think" _

Bulma laid back down and concentrated on Vegeta's face. He was no pacing backwards and forwards. 'Why is he being so nice?'

"Do you remember anything about your attacker, any detail that could give me a clue to who he is..." he waited in silence for an answer, but none came. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't be able to find Bulma's attacker and punish him according to how much he wanted too. But then again, why did he care, I mean this woman caused him nothing but headaches and her mother was even worse. ' The only thing good about her is...what I am saying, a woman shouldn't get to me, I'm a prince and I should be feared and respected not love and wanted by any sort of species...and that includes annoying blue haired wenches...no matter how good looking'

"Just thinking about it gives me a headache Vegeta" Bulma said out loud making Vegeta snap out of his trance. "I just want to sleep"

"Well, when you do remember you can find me in the gravity room" He began to storm out when suddenly he heard Bulma call his name

"Vegeta" she said just as he reached the doorframe.

'Its properly a thank you or some other mushy way of saying thanks for helping...' Vegeta thought, he didn't really want to hear it so before she could even say anything he quickly said,

"Your welcome!"

"What?"

"_I said your welcome, can I go now," he said sarcastically._

"_What?" Bulma asked confused. "I was going to ask you to pass the phone" _

Vegeta was shocked, usually humans would say thank you or something along the lines of that but this ungrateful woman just says, can you pass me the phone? 'What no thank you!' he picked up the phone and threw it on the bed and walked out of the bedroom to leave the 'ungrateful little toe rage' to her self.

"What's his problem?" Bulma thought to herself as she began to dial the number of her best friend. ' 9-5-2-7...ah my head, I'll ring her later, right now I need to rest'

Bulma laid back down on the soft pillow and began to slowly fall asleep. She needed a rest, after all she was attacked and her body was almost giving up on her.

_She didn't no the damage but at the moment she was in to much pain to care. He leg was giving her the most problem._

'_Ow, man that hurts'_

Before she could closed her eyes, one thing was on her mind, Vegeta.

'What did I do? I mean I didn't say anything, all I asked for was the phone its not like I asked him for a full course meal...I'll talk to him later' she yawned.

_She closed her eyes once more and fell into a deep sleep once more. _

Meanwhile as Bulma slept peacefully Vegeta was out side in the garden and walking towards the gravity machine. 'Not even saying thank you' he kept repeating in his head over and over again. ' I mean who does she think she is?'

'_Do I really want a thank you anyway?' Vegeta was making him self confused._

'_No she making me confused'_

_He entered the gravity machine and though more about the 'thank you' thing and then another question popped into his head._

_Who was this attacker?_

This was his new question.

_Why did he do it and why? _

'Maybe it was someone who is after her company. Or maybe it was worse, it could have been someone who had sex on the brain'

All these questions and no answers.

_And then the other, more terrifying question popped into his head._

_The one that plagued his mind the most was this question that only Bulma could answer.   
_

_And until she woke up there was no way that he would find out._

_   
Did they get what they want? _

If they were only after her body then maybe it was best that Bulma didn't remember anything that took place.

He knew that he would have to talk to her soon about all the details but right now he couldn't leave his training, it was just too important since Kararot was going to be wished back in a year and he needed to practice.

_Bulma could wait until later; she needed her rest anyway before Vegeta threw all his questions at her. _

At this point in time he needed to feel Kararot's power slowly crush in his strong hands.

_To hear him beg for mercy until Vegeta decided to end his measly life. _

After all 'Goku' took his destiny from him and Vegeta wanted it back no matter what it took. No one will stand in his way to defeating Kararot and becoming the legendary super Sayain.

_No one._

Well there it is the 5th chapter and I'm still going. Sorry that all my chapters are a bit late I kind of taking my exams and you know how stressed exams can be lol ;-) I hoped you like it and don't forget to REVIEW ME!!! And I'm also sorry about how short the chapter is.

Anyway have fun people!!!! **REVIEW ME** lol

Vegena


	6. Lin’s Chinese’s

I do not own Dragonballz or any of the characters in this fiction.

Thank you!

Chapter 6 

Lin's Chinese's

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky and Vegeta was still training in the gravity room.

Whilst Bulma was sound a sleep in her bedroom dreaming of the current night.

She had been attacked she knew that much, but by whom she did not no. She couldn't even remember we she left her house in the first place.

'Maybe Vegeta knows why' she though as she began to become conscience. She slowly got up and walked towards her bathroom.

She felt a sharp pain in her left leg and started to limp. 'Ow. How did that happen?'

She looked closely and saw a shallow cut starting from ankle to half way up the bottom bit of her leg.

Maybe he kicked her, she thought.

'Man its cold'

As she said that she looked back down to discover that she was only wearing her underwear. 'What the hell' she though 'I must off took my clothes off' not giving it a second thought she turned into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She grasps.

She had a bruise covering each of her blue eyes and a nasty looking cut lip. She began to inspect the rest of her body in case she had any more cuts or bruises.

She located a nice purple bruise on her stomach on her left hand side of her belly button and one on her right arm. None of them really hurt but they still left a mark and Bulma wasn't happy.

'Dam. I'm not going to able to show myself for a while, I really don't want to be in the paper again this month'

Bulma briefs was in the paper at least once a month, she hated it, all the new rumours, all the new lies.

Bulma's new boyfriend.

Bulma's new invention.

Is Bulma pregnant? That one hurt

Bulma this, Bulma that.

'Well at least they are interested in me, people would kill to be in my shoes'

Not that the press wrote bad things about her. It was all good stuff but that wasn't the point, her life was on show and so was her family's. But she was use to it.

Bulma covered her self up with her dressing grown feeling the soft lilac fur around her and calming walked towards her balcony.

She opened the glass doors and walked calmly outside. This was the most beautiful view in the house.

During the night it became even more dazzling, with the entire city's lights shinning towards her. All the mountains lit up by the moon and all the cars on the motorway looked like glow fly's racing towards their destination.

'I wonder where they're all going?' Bulma wonder as she leant against the bars on her balcony. 'I think I need a vacation; I could bring the whole family along with me. Mum, dad, Vegeta….' She paused.

'Where did that come from?' Vegeta could never be part of her family; I mean he's a killer, a murder. He wanted to kill her best friend and still does. Bulma thought, reminding herself of who Vegeta really was. But then again he had been there for her a number of times.

Firstly with Yumcha and then when she woke up. Vegeta was there for her.

Who caught her when she was going to fall down the stairs? Vegeta.

Who made such she was safe. Vegeta.

'Why did he do all that stuff anyway? I thought he hated me'

Maybe he didn't hate her as much as she thought he did. Maybe he thought of her as friend. 'Me and Vegeta friends' does he even know what a friend means?

'Maybe I should do something nice for him, like cook him a big meal. Nah. I don't feel like cooking. I know I'll order it' she walked back into her room closed the doors, and then she slowly started to walk down stairs.

She finally got to the kitchen and looked at the menu's that were pinned on her notice board. Ludwig's Italian, Big Bob's English take away, The curry house, so many to choose from but finally Bulma decided on Chinese and she was going to order it from the best Chinese restaurant she has ever sat in or order from.

Lin's Golden Palace. Not only did Bulma order from there all the time she knew Lin very well they had gone shopping a couple of times and seen loads of movies together. Lin was one of the funniest people she knew. Not only was she funny but beautiful as well. She looked at the menu. Do not deliver until after 5pm. It said clearly on the menu, along side of 'order over £10 and the delivery is free!' Bulma looked at the clock. 4.53pm it read 'How long was a sleeping for?'.

She put the menu down and walked back up stairs. As she walked into her bedroom she thought quietly to herself.

'I wonder who attacked me? What did they want?'

Bulma tried hard to remember but nothing was coming to her.

She remember leaving the house and getting into her car. Where did she go? Why did she leave?

She knew it was something to do with Vegeta and Yumcha.

That was it! She had left because of Vegeta. They were getting pretty close to kissing and Vegeta must have freaked out. Then she had left to go shopping to clear her head. But the rest was a blur.

'If I went shopping then, I must off drove back. Which means that my car must be here. And if my car is here then I must have been attacker out side' she walked back towards the window and looked out. There was her car, parked neatly on the driveway.

'That means I drove home, but surely someone would of heard me scream…if I did scream that is'

Bulma walked towards her wardrobe and slid open the glass door. She walked into her wardrobe and began looking for some suitable clothes.

'I wish I knew what happen' she thought as she pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of black baggy trousers. She then pulled a black jacket off its hanger and put it on. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked back down stairs.

"Thank God mum and dad aren't here," she whispered to herself. She didn't want her mum and dad seeing her in such a mess, her dad would call the police and properly think it was Vegeta and her mum would cry and act as if she had died. She laughed at the though of her mother. Even though she loved her mother dearly she had to admit that she went over board on some occasions.

As Bulma got into the kitchen another thought came into her head.

'What if it was Vegeta, I mean he has the strength to do this and he could have dragged me into the house easily so no one could hear me scream.' The more she thought about it the more absurd it became.

'Vegeta would never do anything like this and if he did he would have killed me, right'

She reinsured her self. No, she knew Vegeta would never do anything like this. He couldn't have and wouldn't off even think about it. Would he?

'Nah, Vegeta would have killed me if he did' she kept repeating to her self.

She picked up the menu and looked back at the clock. 5.15.

'That went quick'

She dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello Lin's take away how may I help you"

"Hi I would like to order two portions of number 7 on the menu please"

"Two portions?"

"Yes please" number 7 basically consists of everything on the menu, Bulma knew it was a lot but sayians do have bit appetites.

"Ok that £50.90 then please, who and where should this be delivered?"

"Bulma Briefs. Capsule Court please"

"Bulma…" and voice said on the other end of the phone "Oh my God. Bulma honey its me Lin"

"Hi, I though you sounded familiar" they both laughed

"Ok then sweetie I will get it too you A.S.A.P and I'll also give you a discount, lets say 10 as always"

"Thanks Lin you're the best we will have to go shopping sometime"

"Okay it's a date. Okay that's £45.90 will you be paying by cash or card?"

"Cash as always honey" Bulma replied.

"Okay I'll call you sometime"  
"Bye then sweetie see you soon"

"Bye"

She put the phone down and went to the cupboard to get the dishes out, Lin's service never took that long to deliver they were the best in town.

'I wonder where the attack took place?' She thought as her mind wonder back to the main subject.

She carefully thought about all the places where the attack could have taken place.

In the alley, by the front door or maybe in the garden. Or possible… in the car.

'The car!'

Maybe the car could tell her something, like if she never locked the door then that means that the attacker dragged her away from her car or hit her by the car. So she never had time to lock it

'It might be able to tell me something, maybe I should go and look?' Bulma looked out of the small kitchen window. 'It wouldn't hurt…Yeh why not, it wouldn't hurt to try' she began to walk out but suddenly stopped.

'Where are my car keys?'

Where did she put them?

'Maybe I dropped them?'

"I'll find them later" she looked over towards the kitchen door and on the left hand side she saw a little wooden cupboard. Inside she knew that every key that she and her family owned would be inside, of course these were spar and they all came to be very useful.

And if there were spares then they would be a spare set of car keys.

'Thank God for dad'

As she went to open it a code was needed, her father had installed it so that no one could take them and use them.

She entered the code. '6.2.7.5'

It beeped and the little green light flashed, Bulma open it and took out the keys that had a green 'B' key ring on, which ChiChi bought her for her birthday.

"Oh I forgot!" she shouted.

She had to ring ChiChi. "I do it later" she was about to close to wooden door when the doorbell rang.

'The food'

She opened the door to a young blood girl with a hot carrier bag full of food.

"Hi" she said in a cheery voice "Order for Bulma Briefs"

"Yeh thanks"

Bulma gave her the money and the girl passed over the food revealing her name bag and the words 'Stacey' on it.

"Are you okay?" they girl asked referring to the bruises around her eyes.

"Huh, oh yeh I'm okay I got into a fight nothing to worry about the other person came out a lot worse"

"Okay if you say so, enjoy your food"

"Thanks" Bulma closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

'I'll check the car later' she thought. Right now the food smelt pretty good.

"Man, I can't wait to dig into all of these. It's looks so good"

She set all the food out nice and brought out some glass for their drinks and finally after 5 minutes went to contact Vegeta.

REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!

Thank you for reading my chapter

Vegena

-x-


	7. Not Quite Ready

Hiya just wanted to point out the obvious that I do not own Dragonballz and its characters. REVIEW ME!

Chapter 7

Not Quite Ready.

As Bulma walked across the yard all she could see were the bright lights from the gravity machine in the distance.

'Man it's cold out here' she thought 'Vegeta better appreciate this'

As she grew nearer to her destination all Bulma could think about was the delicious food that was set neatly on her kitchen table. Properly getting more and more colder by the minuet.

She finally reached the G.R and walked up to the huge metal door and began to shout "Vegeta…Vegeta!"

"Vegeta can you hear me?" there was no answer "He is such a pain in my ass".

She banged on the door to try and get his attention but no luck.

'Great' she thought.

She looked at the power box and saw the red button that had a green label above it saying 'power switch'; she smiled evilly and casually walked towards it.

'He's going to be so mad at me', Bulma thought as she looked back towards the door and slowly pressed the button.

"Brrrrrrrrrrr" was the sound that came from it and the G.R slowly lost its power, all she could hear Vegeta's voice from inside

"What the hell!" it said.

Then the door slammed open and out came Vegeta, arms crossed over his powerful chest and looking very angry, with his eyebrows pointing towards his dark eyes.

He looked over towards the power box and saw Bulma standing there, one arm folded and the other had the lead init, swinging side to side as her smiled grew bigger.

'What the hell did she do?' he thought.

"Woman what are you doing out here and what happen to my machine?"

"Your machine Vegeta. I think you mean my machine. I came to tell you I have order some dinner for you, it's in the kitchen and its getting cold" she said as a statement rather than asking him to join her.

"And…what do you need me for?"

"Because I did it for you, you idiot now hurry up before it gets cold"

She walked back towards the house without waiting for Vegeta's response, arms by her side and temper blazing.

'Well at least she's feeling better' he thought to himself quietly.

He could still see the huge purple bruises that surrounded her eyes and could detect that she was limping on her right leg a little but which meant that her left leg was injured.

'I'll have to look at that later' he though as he watched her walked off into the distance.

'Maybe now is a good time to ask her what actually happen?' he wondered to himself.

'No. I think I'll wait a little longer, I don't think she is ready to be asked so many questions at once. Its to soon'. Vegeta though. 'Besides she'll properly end up crying like the baby she is, human's are so weak'

He began to follow Bulma into the kitchen, as he did more questions enter his mind.

The most popular question was what would he do when he caught this guy?

Would he beat him to a pulp, make him apologues, or maybe his curiosity just got the better of him. No he knew why he wanted to catch this guy, no one should attack a young woman for no reason, deep down inside he wanted to beat this guy up and make sure he would never do something like this again to anyone.

Then Vegeta found three words that fitted what he wanted to do perfectly.

'I'll kill him'

I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but I kind of wrote it during one of my free periods.

So review me guys!!! Thank you for reading this chapter.

Vegena

X


	8. Take Me!

Hiya everyone! I hope everyone is okay, sorry that my fanfic took so long; I've been kind of lazy and stuff lol! Anyway, just to let you all know that my fanfic might be going up in rating in the next chapter as it's starting to get saucy. But anyway here it is chapter 8 thanks! XxX 

Chapter 8 

Take Me.

As Vegeta entered the kitchen the smell of noodles and chicken rose to his senses.

'Well at least the woman can do something right. She order the right type of food.'

Vegeta loved Chinese, he loved the smell, the way it tasted and the way it looked.

"Well it's not going to get eaten if you just look at it" Bulma stated and sat down; she began to pick things off of different plates and pilled them onto her own.

"Man I'm starving" she began to pick up slices of chicken and twisting noodles around her chopsticks 'man Lin is the best cook'.

Vegeta followed by 'pigging' out on the food in front of him, he had to admit this stuff was good.

"How is it?" Bulma asked and smiled at him, flashing her big blue eyes in his way.

"It's edible" he answered back and continued to stuff his face.

Bulma smiled to herself, she knew that he loved Chinese that's why she ordered it. 'He looks so cute when he eats' Bulma knew that all sayians had big appetites and enjoyed their meats and vegetables, especially their meats so she order way more than any human could possibly eat.

'I wonder what kind of meat they ate on their planet?'

Being a scientist Bulma loved to learn new stuff, she loved it when her dad would get a new piece of machinery and let her take it apart to find out how it look from inside and what made it 'tick', then after she would put it back together with a few modifications and adjustments, then start the beauty back up again to see if it worked.

She could remember the first time her father had let her do this and how excited she was to do something with her dad that would make them both happy.

'I wonder if Vegeta ever did anything like that with his dad, or even his mother.' It was then that Bulma knew that she didn't know anything about Vegeta's heritage or about him. 'I wished I knew more about him.'

Vegeta continued to eat the rest of his food then washed it all down with a glass of water. 'Now that was a meal' he though to himself. 'Huh what's she looking at?' he turned his head in Bulma's direction only to find her staring at him with a blank expression on her face. She looked puzzled and confused but in lighted at the same time.

"What are you starring at woman?" he snapped, making her jump and come back to her senses.

"Huh! I was just thinking that's all" she whispered and looked down at her food.

"And that required looking at me?" he answered back rather rudely.

"No…yes, well I was just wondering…'

"Spit it out woman" he demanded. Getting fed up with all this waiting; Vegeta was patent on the battlefield but when it came to real life he could help but wanting it to speed up.

"I was wondering" Bulma said quickly "What type of meat you ate on Your Planet?" she asked slowing down and becoming more quieter towards the end.

'What type of meat I ate?' Vegeta repeated her question in her head.

"Now why would you want to know that woman?" he asked.

"Because" she suddenly became really shy and blushed ever so slightly "I'm interested in you" she whispered the last part hoping that he wouldn't hear her but when she looked up for a slit seconds she could see Vegeta's face on hers.

Vegeta was taken back by this and remained silent. Why would this earth woman want to know about him? In his race, she never seemed interested before, what brought it on? Maybe he could have some fun with this new opportunity, something along the lines off you ask me I'll ask you, see what he could find out about this woman that might come in handy in the future.

"Alright then woman" Bulma looked up to see that he had now crossed his arms and placed a smirk on his handsome face. "Ask away"

"Huh!"

"I said" he began "You can ask me anything you like"

"And you wont get mad?"

"No"

"And I can ask you anything I want?"

"Anything" he answered back, if this woman wanted to know more about him then he didn't see why it would be a threat, unless she used it against him which she wouldn't as he would kill he, even though she was beautiful and could be used as a slave.

Vegeta smirked at that last comment. She would be good as his 'personal' slave.

"Ok…umm what was your favourite food on your planet?"

He though for a moment, smirked still on his face and then replied looking into her eyes dangerous.

"Wild bore, not this pathetic pig you humans eat that's sliced up, but a whole bore still in one piece so we could rip it apart are selves." It wasn't the answer Bulma was looking for, she was expecting chicken or beef, more beef as she figure Vegeta was a beef man. "Of course you would have to serve vegetables and potatoes as such but it's the best meal that you would ever taste." He finished off smiling at her he knew what her human ears wanted to hear but it was more fun this way, to see her face look disguised.

"Isn't it all juicy and bloody?"

"Of course, but that's what make it a fine meal"

Bulma shivered, 'I don't think I could eat that' she thought.

"Any more questions?"

Bulma continued to ask him easy questions, building up to the stuff that she really wanted to know. She began by asking things along the lines of what type of technology they had and what's your favourite colour? And finished off which what type of music there was on Vegeta. She found out that his favourite colour is blue, to no surprise and that Vegeta's technology was the greatest in the galaxy but to her surprise she found out that there wasn't really any music played on his planet from what he could remember.

"Wow no music I don't think I could live on your planet"

"Well you would find something else to entertainer yourself by"

"Like what?"

Bulma's elbows were sat on the table neatly and her back was arch, she had an interesting look on her beautiful face and was listening carefully to what Vegeta was saying. Concentrating more on his lips than anything else.

"Well if you were on my planet then you would properly build a machine or go swimming in are lakes. You might even want to find a mate and start a family, which would be hard"

"Why's that?" Bulma asked sounding curious.

"Most men on my planet would rather go out fighting than stay at home watching TV on the sofa as most humans do"

He said the last statement sarcastically and smiled at Bulma's reaction.

She was looking at him with her eyebrows pinned towards the middle of her head just above her eyes and an upside down smile was placed on her mouth.

"For your information Vegeta" she said his name with fire in her voice "Not all humans want that. I want adventure too, I don't just want to stay at home all day being a housewife and cooking someone's meal, I want freedom to do as I want within boundaries"

"Well you wouldn't want to live on Vegeta then, cause that is what most of the women would do. Unless the had a job and that's if there mates would allow them to have one"

Bulma didn't like the sound of that, it seemed that Vegeta was a male dominated planet, or at least in Vegeta's part. Maybe its because he would of probably lived in a posh, rich place which allowed men to dominate women. 'That would make sense since he is a prince.'

"Any more questions woman before I leave?"

Bulma decided that it was time to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind all day.

"Yeh there is" she started out shyly. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" she started to blush and looked over towards Vegeta, he was staring at her in confusion 'why does she want to know THAT?' he wondered to him self.

Bulma waited for his answer for what seemed like forever, until he closed his eyes and smirked. "Yes" he simply stated opening his eyes to look at Bulma.

She looked at him and started to feel her cheeks burning, she knew that now it would be a perfect time to ask him the REAL question that she wanted to know.

"So if you have kissed a girl then I can presume that you have…" Bulma started to get nerves, did she really want to know. Of course she did it wasn't everyday that she gets to ask Vegeta these questions. "…Slept with one"

'Now to have some fun' Vegeta though as he got up and walked towards Bulma, making her sit up stiff. He twisted her chair so that she was facing him and leant down so that both their eyes were at the same height.

"Of course woman" he answered looking into her eyes and started to stare down at her body.

"How many?" Bulma managed to chook out.

"Many" he whispered sexily near Bulma's face, making her blush.

She could feel her heart start to race inside of her; she wanted him to kiss her, to explore all of her body in one night she didn't care where it happened. In the kitchen floor, in her bedroom on this chair would be good, anywhere as long as she had him just for one night.

"Let me ask you a question woman" he said as he lifted his hand and touched her face, moving around the cheek area careful not to touch the bruise on her face. Her face felt so soft under his ruff hands.

"How many men have you had?"

She opened her eyes slowly not even knowing that they were shut in the first place and looked into his eyes. Her bright ocean blue ones clashing with his dark mysterious eyes, his face was just inches away from hers. 'Why doesn't he just kiss me?' she thought to herself as she opened her mouth to answer the question.

"One" she replied, "Yumcha was my only"

"Really, well I bet he never made you feel real pleasure. The type that would make you scream his name over and over again until your throat is red." He said sexily and each time growing closer to her. It was true Yumcha never really made her scream his name, was Vegeta implying something?

Did Vegeta want her too?

"Maybe he did" Bulma answered with a sexy smirk on her face to match his "I guess you'll never know"

"I guess," he whispered as her grew nearer to her, their lips were almost touching, they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

Closer and closer, 'Almost there Bulma no going back now' she though as…

"BULMA HONEY WERE'RE HOME!"


	9. Feelings

Hay everyone just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed me and to keep them coming, remember the more reviews the faster the chapters.

Feelings?

"Mum, Dad" Bulma said as she jumped up, Vegeta walked backwards so that he was lead against the sink.

A look of shame grew on both their faces as they looked at each, eyes clashing.

'I can't believe that we almost kissed. What if it did lead into someone else' Bulma thought.

'I'm such an idiot' Vegeta turned his eyes away from Bulma, she then walked towards him and whispered "Look I'm…" she paused

'What can I say to make this feel less awkward' "I'm…"

"Hello Darlings" Bulma's money shouted making them both turn towards them.

"Mum, Dad Your back early" she asked sounded disappoint. 'Dam I need to talk to Vegeta'

"I know honey me and your father decided…what's that?" Her mother asked pointing towards her face where her bruise was lying.

"Oh umm, well I… got attacked"

"ATTACKED!" both parents said at the same time and both running over to her.

"Did you call the police?" her father asked calmly.

"Who did it?" her mother asked and started to panic. Bulma knew this would happen her mother always panic, even when Bulma was little and she would cut her knee in the garden her mother would act as if she needed to go to hospital, whist her father would always remain calm.

"No I didn't call the police because I don't want the hassle and no I don't know who it was because …I cant remember"

"Honey what do you mean you can't remember"

"What I said mum" she repeated "I can't seem to remember anything. I cant even remember what he or she looks like" she looked down at the floor feeling ashamed that she let this person get away. She wish she could remember everything what happened but her brain just wouldn't let her enter that part of her mind just yet, she needed more time.

Vegeta started to feel uneasy with all this family crap as he put it,

'I better make a move before I get dragged into this'

"What do you think Vegeta?" Bulma's mother asked. Too late he was dragged into it. "Who do you think done this?"

He looked at Bulma and then back at her parents, he didn't need this why should he answer these questions, he didn't care what happen to Bulma, did he.

"I don't know and I don't care, now if you excuses me I will be in the train room doing important things like saving all your ass's from the androids."

He then walked out leaving everyone to watch him.

"Bulma sweetie" her father began "You would tell us if you knew who did this wouldn't you?" he asked sounding concerned.

'Huh' Bulma thought 'what does he mean by that? '

"Well yes daddy, why wouldn't I"

"Well I was just thinking that you might of known who did it and was just not telling us"

"Why wouldn't I tell you" Bulma questioned

"Well in case you were scared of this guy."

They were both looking at Bulma now, there eyes burning into her. Was her dad implying that she was lying? If she did no then she would tell them so she could get this punk arrested for the rest of his or hers miserable life.

"Daddy trust me if I known who did this then I would tell you and the police but for now I don't want to even think about it, I mean it could have been worst they could of killed me"

"But Bulma sweetie you don't know what they did to you honey, they could of raped you"

Bulma knew this was one of the possibilities but she didn't really want to think about it, she was alive and that all that matter to her and if this punk did rape her then she would of known some how, wouldn't she?

"Mum, Dad look I m alive aren't I and that is all what matters, I know you guys are worried but I feel fine and when I woke up I didn't seem like anyone touched me in any other way apart from hitting me." Both parents looked even more concerned and Bulma could feel the awkward silence. "I promise if I remember anything else then I will tell you, but for now I just want to let it come naturally"

Bulma's dad looked at his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey if you want to talk about anything to me or your mother we are here, you know that don't you?"

Bulma smiled she knew her parents would understand she loved her friends and family, even if they went over the top some times. They were always there for her

'Too bad Vegeta doesn't have anyone'

Vegeta walked into the gravity machine and began to higher up the gravity.

'Time for some serious training, I've been neglecting my training ever since that witch entered my mind' he said referring to Bulma.

He began with his warm up which consisted of 1000 push ups, which to any sayian who trained as hard as he has wasn't a great deal.

'What happened in there' he thought as he counted his 20th sit up.

One moment he was answering questions the next he wanted to kiss her, why?

What did she have that makes her so special?

'No she's not special. I just wanted to get laid that was all and she was the only woman around at the time'

That was it, that's why it happen he was horny and his senses got the best of him. And it will never happen again.

'I can't believe I could sink so low how could I… shit I lost count'

He started to count again 'This is all HER fault' he could feel his anger grow the more he thought about Bulma, she did something to him. Never before has he felt this sort of attraction towards any sort of women and Vegeta has slept with a lot a species.

'Maybe its because she looks sayian'

Humans were properly the best things to a sayian that Vegeta was going to see. The only difference is that they don't have tails and some hair colours are a bit too bizarre to be sayian. Like Bulma, if she were a sayian her hair and eye colour would make her stand out, especially her eyes they are far to bright.

'But they are beautiful, no I must stop thinking like that'

Now ChiChi, that's a woman who looks like a sayian and acts like one. Her eyes are dark and her hair darker, the only problem is that she is married to Karrot and Vegeta wasn't physically attractive to her. Plus her mouth is a deadly weapon.

'I shouldn't be thinking about this I don't need anyone all I need is power'

He finally finished his warm up got up; he stood still and silent until all the thoughts were washed out of his brain but no matter how long he stood there for he couldn't make them disappear.

'Why I am attractive to her, okay she's beautiful and has a great body but so is every other woman on this planet well most of them'

Deep down Vegeta had never seen anyone as beautiful as Bulma, everything about her just so different and exotic. From her hair to her eyes and the way in which her face looked when she would shout at him and the way in which she would always tell him off for training too hard. When he lived on freezers ship, no one would dare talk to the mighty price of sayians. He could boss people around and they would do what ever he said because they were scared of him. But this woman had the guts to talk back to him and make him feel like he was like everyone else in her world that she cared about, what's that word she uses. Friend.

All of Vegeta's life he has never had a friend, someone to sit and talk too when things got bad for him, no one to care for him. But this woman did and he loved the way it made him feel. Someone to look after him and tell him what to do when things got bad, but did he really need a friend at the moment?

Does he NEED someone to care about him?

Does he really NEED someone to tell him what to do?

"Err these feelings are driving me CRAZY!" He screamed making it echo around the danger room and blasted all the robots that Dr Brief had made for him.

He shot into the air and began an intense training session, fighting imaginary enemies by punching the air and throwing intense kicks. He could already feel the sweat begin to trickle down his forehead and fall onto the floor.

'I swear one day I will find out what all these feelings mean and destroy them, even if I have to destroy the source'

There you go another new chapter, but I need review I love them like every writer does.

I would just like to say please if you read this fanfic can you review me so I know that you liked it or didn't, and so that I can improve it is needed.

Anyway I hope you like it and I will continue to write the next chapter ASAP as soon as I have time thanks!

Love you guys

Vegena

XxX


	10. Good As New

_Chapter 10_

_Good as New_

_As the weeks went by Bulma bruises were gone and her leg was back to normal. Even though she still felt like crap and her injuries look bad at the time a lot of it was just swelling and soon went down. She still couldn't remember who had attack her, but she was alive and that was all that matter._

_Her car keys were still missing and when she did finally get around to check the car for some sort of clues the boot was empty which meant she most likely didn't even get to the mall or she would have had shopping bags in there. Bulma always manage to find something that she liked at the mall. Maybe she didn't even get to start the car._

_'No that can't be right as I remember driving off, maybe I forgot something and came back for it and then they hit me. I should stop thinking about it after all it could of been a lot worse' _

_Bulma had even decide that she wouldn't even bother Chi Chi about it, she had enough on her plate with Goku gone and trying to raise Gohan plus half the time Chi Chi didn't even answer the phone she was that busy. _

_Being a single mum was tough, but Chi Chi insists she could handle anything. Even if the world was coming to an end she would still have a brave face on, she was a true warrior._

_"Bulma breakfast" her mother called out._

_"Coming" forgetting all about it she pulled her navy blue t- shirt over her chest._

_"Vegeta your breakfast is ready too"_

_He pushed his door open and walked down stairs. After their little 'accent' happened in the kitchen they had not said a word to each other. Every time Bulma even tried to talk to him he would lock him self away in the G.R room and train for hours on end until her mother brought him food._

_'Oh well, at least he isn't moaning at me' she laughed to her self and began to walk down stairs._

_"Morning everyone" she sat down opposite Vegeta and picked her knife and fork up, Eggs on toast a perfect way to start the day. After this she would most likely lock herself in her lab and not come out until dinner. She had a lot of catching up to do._

_"Bulma honey me and your mother need to go to France for a few days next week. Would you be able to look after the house for us?"_

_"Of course but why do you need to go to France?"_

_"Just a business trip and your mother have never been so I thought I would take her along. The business part of the trip will only take about 3days after that we could see the sights"_

_"I've always wanted the see the Eiffel tower" smiled her mother happily_

_"Of course dad, I'll be fine" the family continued to eat breakfast while talking almost each other, as Vegeta sat quietly opposite Bulma._

_'Stupid women I can't believe I was even thinking about trying to kiss her. She is nothing but a human. I'm the prince of sayians for crying out loud' he continued to eye her evilly until he had finished his meal; he then got up and left the room. _

_'What's his problem? I'm really going to have to talk to him, I can't go on like this'_

_"Bulma honey, what are your plans for today?" her mother asked_

_"Well I was thinking of going into the lab for a bit and working on some new programs for the G.R I think I can make it a bit better and more comfortable. Like putting a bedroom and possible shower in their so his royal pain in the ass doesn't have to come out"_

_"Now Bulma that's not very nice, remember Vegeta never had a real childhood or friends, he can't help the way he is. Plus being on that awful ship with that freezer alien must had been hard. You're his only real friend Bulma"_

_"Friend! You have got to be kidding right mother, he hates me and sometimes I really hate him too"_

_She didn't mean this comment really it just came out, deep down inside she hope that Vegeta and her could be good friends or even more._

_"Bulma hate is a really strong word, I think Vegeta is a lovely young man"_

_Everyone knew that Bulma's mother fancied Vegeta every time she was around him she would get hot flushes and won't stop making a fuss over him._

_"Why, he is hansom and has a lovely body and big strong..."_

_"That's enough dear" her father said, which a little concern in his eyes, Bulma laughed and got up. He mother was looking pretty sheepish by now; her cheeks were bright red and her eyes wide._

_"I don't thing you got anything to worry about daddy" kissing her fathers cheek and thanking her mother for the wonderful breakfast she headed down the hall towards her lab, ready to start a days work._

_The last time Bulma worked in the lab was just before the attack. She hadn't really felt like working but if she didn't start today she wouldn't complete her projects in time. As she open the door and walked towards the computer a cold chill hit her._

_'Man its cold in here, oh well it will get warmer' the computer began to load making beeping sounds as it did so, Bulma started to look around her it was so good to be back here._

_Her lab was quite big and had a lot of room; in the middle was a large converbelt with a ditch underneath just like mechanics have. Along the sides were glass cabernets where she storage all her chemicals and in the corner was her desk, just the right size for Bulma._

_She type in her password and the computer logged her in. It began to load and the screen saver was now visible it was her and Yumcha, enjoying some time at the beach. They looked happy with their arms around each others necks and smile brightly._

_"I think I'll get rid of that" changing it to a picture of the ocean she started to load up all the programs she needed._

_'Man it seems like yesterday, but it was taken about 2years ago. Time sure does fly'_

_That summer they had a great time together, a whole weekend just the two of them, Amazing weather, great views and a perfect ocean. Bulma loved the ocean, every time she though about the waves calmly moving together and the deep blues and green colours it made her felt calm. Everything about it was so beautiful but dangerous._

_'Sounds just like my taste in men'_

_She and Yumcha did have some good memories, even though she kept on remembering the bad ones. Bulma had said that she was glad they had broken but up deep down inside she had mixed idea about the fact that they were no longer together. She had never been with anyone else before, she properly couldn't even come on to a guy now. _

_Not that she was old, she was still young but she had only been with one man for so long it would feel weird dating from scratch again. At least she could experience the 'get to know you' thing again, Bulma loved that the best, her and Yumcha used to have question time. A little game Bulma made up when they were together, they would ask each other questions that they didn't know about the person, for example. What's your favourite food or colour?_

_It was great fun. Even though Yumcha was a dick some time he was still her first love and she would never forget him, he had never physically hurt her and even though she accused him on cheating on her she never really though he had done it. Yumcha was a flirt but not a rat, he just liked other girl's attention more than hers._

_'Snap out of it Bulma time to move on. Bulma Briefs does not feel sorry for herself. i am beautiful and smart I will find someone when the time is right, plus I've never cried over Yumcha before' but this time it was for real all the other times they had broken up they had manage to make up, but not anymore she wanted a real man who wouldn't let her down or break her heart, and unfortunately Yumcha was not it._

_As she typed away she began to lose all thoughts of Yumcha and became lost in making the G.R room more powerful. _

_'I don't know why I'm doing this, he will properly end up killing us all after the androids have been defeated' but even though Vegeta was selfish and had an ego the size of a golf pitch they would properly need his help, after all he was powerful and an excellent fighter. He even gave Goku a run for his money. If only he didn't have so much pride maybe he would be a lot nicer to people. _

_'Vegeta and nice in the same sentence, don't make me laugh' Bulma continued to work into the night, eventually her fingers began to ach, she knew it was time to stop. Looking at the clock it was 11.57pm, time for bed._

_Turning the computer off she walked out of the room and finally turning the lab light off. _

_She walked up the 3 flights of stairs into her room, falling onto her bed._

_'Man I'm so sleepy, I wonder if Vegeta's awake?' she got up and walked towards the window, the lights from the G.R room were blaring, clearly he was still awake. Dam fool._

_As she turned around her image caught her attention in the mirror, no more bruises laid on her beautiful face. She looked good as new; you couldn't even notice that she had been attacked._

_'I wish I knew who did it' she thought as she removed her clothes leaving a path of clothes leading towards the bed. She still couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt her or could even get close to her house without being noticed. There are cameras in capsule court but none had any footage on what happen, unless the intruder knew where the cameras were hid._

_'That's stupid only my good friends know that' and she couldn't really pictured someone like Goku hitting her. The culprit would have had to have been strong and most likely angry. But Bulma couldn't think of anyone who she had pissed off recently. _

_Well only Yumcha when she dumped him. But even Yumcha had his limits; he would never touch women like that. _

_Maybe it was someone closer to home, someone who knew she would be going out and who knows where the cameras were._

_Someone who could get away unnoticed and who she trusted._

_'Vegeta... no Vegeta would never have hurt me would he?'_

_I can't believe it took me all this time to write the next chapter. Really sorry to everyone, but its still not over, please review me!_

_Vegena _

_x_

_Next time: did Vegeta really hurt Bulma after he promised he would get rid of the source of these 'feelings' does Bulma finally realize her love for Vegeta._

_Stay tuned for the next episode of dragonball z_


End file.
